


rainy mood.

by throughscentandtouch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, You're Welcome, but cute, cuddling in the rain, so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughscentandtouch/pseuds/throughscentandtouch
Summary: Sometimes, the rain isn’t all too bad.





	rainy mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So, I can't stop writing Kagehina so  
> Here ya go

Rain, Shouyou thought, was one of the most annoying parts of spring and summer.

Rain meant water, water meant no going outside, and when you did you had to bring an umbrella and while the rest of you would stay dry, your ankles and shoes and feet and socks would be splashed and soaked in the skies’ crying.

Even just a light drizzle was annoying for Shouyou, because it made his head just barely wet enough that the tips of his red hair would curl up and around, and it would stick out and take up too much space, and his hair already drew enough attention with it’s color. It didn’t even need to actually rain to get his hair to puff up, all it had to be was humid enough outside.

But today, the rain was a nice addition.

“Bakageyama,” Shouyou stated, staring up at the soft-brushed, clouded skies that showered tiny droplets of water on them, “do you like the rain?”

A noncommittal hum resounded from the setter, and Shouyou felt the boy shrug with one shoulder. “Not really.”

“I don’t, usually, either. But today, the rain is nice,” he let his head fall to the side, into the crook of the taller boy’s elbow. “It’s nice like this.”

It was barely a drizzle. Almost microscopic beads of water landed on his face, and even though his hair was curling a bit, Shouyou didn’t particularly care at the moment.

“Yeah,” Tobio shifted, laying his cheek on top of Shouyou’s head. “I think so too.”

Shouyou gave an airy little laugh and leant back into Tobio’s chest. “You don’t wanna go inside?”

“Not really,” Tobio’s arms tightened around Shouyou’s neck, and Shouyou closed his eyes, tilting his head up to look at the dark-haired boy. “I like this.” Tobio was looking up, as well, at the mellow scenery.

His dark hair was dotted in sparkling bubbles of water, eyes softly focused on the cityscape around them. The specks of water made it look like a thin, silvery crown rested on his head, and the word ‘King,’ momentarily flashed through Shouyou’s head. He was clearly tired, probably stayed up late again trying to ‘study’ (meaning playing video games), oil-brush purple shadows lining his blue eyes in a way that made Shouyou want to lean up and kiss them closed. But the smile on his face, a poignant, sentimental,  _ beautiful _ smile made Shouyou’s muscles relax and his lungs exhale so that all he could do was hug the arms around him closer, clutching the other boy’s hands in his own.

The world was filtered through a blue-gray film that gave a distinct atmosphere of bittersweet nostalgia. 

“I like this, too,” Shouyou’s eyes felt heavy, like sand was slowly, gently nudging his eyelids down so his eyelashes caught the water that stumbled through the air to refract white light into the arch of his vision.

“Do you think we should get back now?” Tobio murmured as a whisper of a raindrop tickled Shouyou’s cheek. “They’ve probably been waiting a while now.”

Shouyou sighed, reluctant to leave the warmth of the arms around him. “They can live without soda for 10 more minutes.”

Tobio’s chest shook lightly as he chuckled. “Noya-senpai is gonna be angry, though. We said we’d be back before 5.”

A little whine escaped the short boy’s throat as he simply burrowed his head into the setter’s arm, squeezing his eyes shut. Tobio simply flicked the redhead’s cheek with his free hand, and Shouyou just knew that he had  one eyebrow raised and a disapproving smile on, but the taller boy was probably fighting back a grin and his eyes were almost definitely gleaming in fondness.

Shouyou looked up at him with an expression that was probably quite similar, and Tobio’s attempted disapproving expression quickly fell into a content one, as he watched the orange hair around the small boy’s pale skin curl in the rain. The setter’s eyes crossed Shouyou’s forehead to his nose, lingered around the freckles on his cheeks, and the two sets of orbs finally peered into each other.

Shouyou felt the world fall away, the only thing left was Tobio with his earnest eyes and half smile and water droplet crown. He grinned, half turning around on the concrete steps to circle his arms around Tobio’s neck as he pecked the other boy on the lips. “Let’s go, then,” he let his hands fall to hold Tobio’s, rising in the rainy mood. Gently tugging on Tobio’s wrists, he smiled back at him.

The gray of the clouds contrasted starkly to the brightness of Shouyou’s hair, and the greenery in the background only served as an enhancement to that. Tobio couldn’t help but think blindly, that if the sun had risen, then so would he.

“Dumbass.”

“Eh!? What did I do!” 

“Whatever…”

Fresh-water tears caressed their faces in the gray-blue lighting.

Sometimes, they both thought, the rain wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> <3  
> My Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/throughscentandtouch


End file.
